DO AS I DO
by TheSilentPartner
Summary: FOLLOW UP TO ILLUSIONS - Gibbs finds himself in an awkward position when the nerdy Autopsy Gremlin comes to him with a strange request that involves him and Holly Snow, his girlfriend. Will Gibbs and Holly be able to help Palmer with his request? Will Palmer get what he's always wanted? Read and find out... and if you like this story, please review!
1. Chapter 1

**DO AS I DO**

CHAPTER 1

"No."

"Gibbs..." Her eyes narrowed, not happy with his refusal.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, you promised." She keeps her voice low and coaxing, as if she were dealing with a toddler.

"Not comfortable with this, Holly." He looks at the woman seated beside him with a look of stubborn persistence.

"You don't have to be... but you did promise, Jethro." His frown deepens as she plays this trump card. She knows him well enough to know he always keeps his promises. "Just once... then if you don't like it, we can stop."

Gibbs hesitates further, he was already uncomfortable with their surroundings, more so with the diamond stud at this throat, and now this... her sudden demands of him. It wasn't that he didn't know how... or that he didn't enjoy it. But everyone was watching, like one of those bad dreams where you find yourself in front of a crowd only to realize you're naked.

Still holding her hand out expectantly, she wiggled her fingertips at him. He sighed in defeat, having learned during the past year with Holly Snow that the woman always got her way... one way or another.

"Please, Jethro... it won't kill you." Her sultry pout was just the icing on the cake that she knew he couldn't resist.

"Not the point." He knew he was going to give in, but he held out with one last pouting frown to make sure the moment was just right.

"Just one dance, Jethro... you promised you'd dance with me tonight." He loved it when she begged... especially when he had every intention of giving her exactly what she wanted and more.

Gibbs stands up, placing his hand in hers as he glances around the room filled with Washington's elite, all dressed in tuxedos and evening gowns. No one looked more beautiful than Holly in her shimmering low-cut silver gown and Gibbs was proud to be the man escorting her. He didn't even really mind wearing his new tuxedo with the Chinese collared shirt and diamond button stud holding the crisp white shirt against his throat. Holly picked it out for him and he had to admit, he did look rather '007' in it with the platinum stud complimenting the silver in his hair.

He closes his hand around hers as she stands, then extends his arm tucking her fingers into his elbow. Escorting her formally onto the dance floor with everyone's eyes on them almost made his steps falter. Some were merely interested in their host and hostess having the first dance of the evening. Others who knew them better, were shocked by the fact that Gibbs was going to dance... actually dance in public... something they had never seen before.

His whole team was there tonight. Their attendance guaranteed by Holly's subtle, but effective threat to get even with them if they missed the first big fundraiser for her nonprofit agency to help women get out of prostitution. In reality no one at NCIS would have missed this night for anything less than a DEFCON III alert from the President. Who had also been invited, but had reluctantly declined siting National Security matters he needed to attend to. His second in command and most of his cabinet were there though, along with movers and shakers, the rich, the famous and even a few infamous notables to add spice to the night. The evening seemed to be a great success so far.

That is, if she and Gibbs could make it through this first dance without any mishaps. Holly had no idea of his skill in this arena, having only swayed to a couple of country songs with him in his basement to go on. She was impressed with the way Gibbs hid his discomfort; walking confidently out to the middle of the dance floor with the eyes of Washington's elite on them. He stops and turned to face her with a slight smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth and Holly has a momentary flicker of worry about what that smirk meant.

Then the music started and she was shocked to hear it was not the one she had chosen, but a romantic country ballad called '_The Dance'_ by Garth Brooks. One Gibbs had chosen because of its message... and it was one of his favorites. He pulls her in close, holding her hand curled into his left shoulder as his right hand curved around her hip. He lets his smile widen as he teases, "Hope you know how to two-step."

Holly can't help but smile back at his boyish delight at having surprised her. "What farm girl doesn't?" She relaxes into his hold as they begins to shuffle step around the floor in time to the music. Not only is Gibbs a good dancer, he is amazingly light on his feet and glides her around the floor, adding spins and flourishes in perfect time to the music. A crowd has gathered at the edge of the floor, waiting their moment to join in after this first dance is done. The choice of the song is not lost on Holly or those watching and they can't help but smile at the happy couple on the dance floor.

As the song comes to an end, Gibbs twirls her around several times and then stops suddenly to dip her low, then bring her back up slowly. He places a kiss on her lips that has the crowd cheering and clapping as they now step out onto the dance floor to join them for the next song. Before Holly can even catch her breath, Gibbs has begun guiding her slower now in time to this contemporary Sinatra classic.

"You are a man of mysterious talents, Jethro." Her flushed cheeks and smile make her even more beautiful than ever. "I thought you said you didn't know how to dance?"

"No... said I wasn't comfortable with it. Never said I didn't know how."

He grins and leans in to give her another peck on the lips as they finish off the dance in silence and harmony; moving as if they have danced together for years. Not everyone is on the dance floor and one person in particular is watching Gibbs and Holly closely; studying their every move.

* * *

"Did you see them?! The way they danced... the way he... God, what I wouldn't give to... " Palmer stopped, not sure how to word his most secret desire to his best friend.

"To what, Jimmy?" Abby stopped her busy work of cataloging evidence to look over at her shy friend. She saw him blush pink and knew what he was thinking. "Be like Gibbs?"

"Ohh... no... I couldn't..." He stammers and turns a darker shade of pink as Abby voices the words going through his own brain.

"Jimmy, you're... like a baby Gibbs." She was always trying to bolster his confidence and let him see that he could be whatever he wanted to be... even if that was a mirror image of their fearless leader. She had her doubts Palmer's testosterone levels would ever rise to that level, but a little confidence couldn't hurt.

"Really? You think so?" Jimmy was shocked to even be considered to be anything like his idol.

"You're a stud muffin, Jimmy!" Abby could never understand how Jimmy Palmer couldn't see what a good-looking man he was. He just needed to believe in himself.

"Oh, man... that doesn't sound very Gibbs-like, Abby."

"Jimmy, what I'm trying to say is you have it in you. YOU... CAN... BE... LIKE... GIBBS." She comes around the work bench to face her friend, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him gently with each word. When she still sees doubt in his eyes, she lowers her voice again and tries again. "Ask McGee for advice, he's learned a lot from the boss man."

"Tim? He doesn't seem very Gibbs-like to me, Abby. He's more...?"

"Exactly! Tim is TIM! He's comfortable being who he is... kind of." She shakes her hands as if to erase that thought and hurries on, not wanting to distract him with that particular topic. "The point is, Jimmy, you need to discover who you are... who you want to be."

"I want to be like Gibbs. Confident, in command, never in doubt... and so smooth with the ladies. Not like DiNozzo, who pours on the charm so thick he drowns them in it. Gibbs doesn't even try... he doesn't even seem interested and the women just flock to him. That's how I want to be... a man who can get a woman like Holly Snow!"

"Whoa there, Palmer! Let's take this a step at a time, all right?" She holds up her hands, palms flat in a stopping motion. "You've obviously identified the type of man you want to be... or imitate... not that I'm judging! You could do worse than emulating the silver-haired fox. But first you need to study him, learn his moves... don't go jumping in front of a speeding bullet like Holly Snow right off the bat. You'll get smooshed. You gotta learn how to stop those bullets before you do that."

"Right.. gotcha. Study Gibbs... learn from the Zen Master of Love."

"Yes, Grasshopper... now go. Get out of my lab before Gibbs shows up and asks 'what have ya got, Abs' and I have to tell him nothing because you were distracting me. Go!"

Palmer gives her a happy grin, glad his friend has once again given him advice and direction. Little does Abby know how that advice will set in motion a series of events implemented by Palmer's desire to learn from their fearless leader.

* * *

Gibbs was always aware of his surroundings, alert to trouble and he'd never lost that sixth sense that had served him so well as a sniper. That sense when something wasn't right... some little thing in his universe was out of alignment and the twinge in his gut told him about it. Ever since the case where Holly's former employee Charlotte had been accused of killing her johns... only to find out it was her psycho boyfriend attorney, Gibbs had been hyper-vigilant when it came to Holly. She was still a powerful woman, but with her company growing rapidly and expanding into the tri-state area and beyond, he always knew there was a possibility some other pimp would try to stop her from helping the girls get out of the business.

It started a week or so earlier, when Gibbs had been standing in line at his favorite Barista for his morning brew. He got that twinge... that inkling that something was wrong. He had scanned the small shop that he'd been coming to for so many years and wondered reluctantly if it was time for him to change up his routine... find another coffee shop for a while. When he sees nothing out of the ordinary he dismisses the thought and smiles when the girl hands him his order without him having to say a word. On the walk back to the Navy Yard, he decides to mix things up a little by going to the Sultry Bean in Georgetown now and then... since he spent three or more nights a week at Holly's place anyway.

Off and on over the next week, Gibbs again feels like someone is watching him; and it wasn't just out in public now. He was beginning to feel the eyes on him at the office too. It causes him to be more tense than usual, but he tries not to let it show. He scans the bull pen area frequently but sees only those people who belong there. The only difference was Palmer, Ducky's timid assistant who'd been hanging around since he got shot at by an unknown assailant at the crime scene earlier this week. He understood the younger man's desire to prove himself capable in helping catch the suspect, but honestly he was getting on everyone's nerves. He was trying too hard to remember the name, remember the face, to help in any way. Gibbs wonders if that is the source of his gut feeling and decides to have a talk with Palmer about it.

He scans the bullpen and realizes for once, Palmer is nowhere in sight. He gets up and heads for the back elevators which will take him down to autopsy. As the motion sensor doors slide open upon his arrival, Gibbs is surprised to see Palmer sitting at Ducky's desk, typing on his laptop.

"You taking over for Dr. Mallard now, Palmer?"

"No, just trying to write a letter... an email to my mom, Agent Gibbs. Trying to explain what happened."

Gibbs takes a moment to scan the email and realizes Jimmy's moral is in need of a little boosting from the depressed tone of his note. He slides the laptop back away from Palmer's hands, causing the younger man to sit back and look up at him as he perches on the edge of the metal desk.

"I don't quite know how to tell her... that her son is a coward and completely useless when it really counts."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Palmer." He has the urge to lay a comforting hand on Palmer's shoulder, but keeps his hands firmly clasped in on his thigh.

"How do you do it, Agent Gibbs?"

"Do what?" he asks the question even though he knows what the younger man is seeking by the look in his eyes.

"Face the danger? Deal with it... the fear? You probably don't even feel fear..."

"We all do, Palmer. It's what you do with that fear that matters. Do you let it control you? Or do you control it? It's all about staying focused and doing what you have to do... even when you're afraid."

"How do you know? What you have to do?"

"You watch their eyes. Looking in someone's eyes can tell you a lot about them."

"What do you see in my eyes?"

Gibbs hesitates a long moment, wanting to help the younger man get through his self-doubt about his actions on that day. He knows Palmer made mistakes that a seasoned agent wouldn't have made, but now was not the time to bring that up.

"I see a man who chased after a guy with a gun... a man who got shot at and had the sense to hit the deck." He lays his hand on Palmer's shoulder now, giving it a gentle squeeze as he stands up to leave. "Hold off on that email to your mom, Jimmy. You'll have something to write home about soon enough."

He pats Jimmy's shoulder and walks out, leaving the young man to think about what he said. Jimmy sits there for a long moment, then scans the email he had started and smiles as he reaches out to hit the delete button. Maybe Agent Gibbs was right... he just needed to look people in the eye more.

After that case was closed with the arrest of the man who shot at Palmer, there was a noticeable change in him. Even though he had disobeyed Gibbs' order to stay in the office and went to the trailer park, Gibbs couldn't stay angry at him. Sure he had yelled at him for putting himself in a dangerous situation, but he was also proud of him for going after the suspect, ramming him with his own car and ensuring he didn't get away. Gibbs hadn't been able to maintain his normal glare while scolding Palmer and finally gave him a wink and a half smile as he handed him a handkerchief to wipe the blood from his nose.

Gibbs wasn't one to waste time on compliments and back patting when someone did something right. He just expected it of his agents and a simple nod of approval usually sufficed. But in Palmer's case, he let him know he was proud of him; proud of his courage and his quickness in reacting to the situation. His parting comment to Palmer about 'him now having something to write home about', had Palmer grinning for the rest of the day.

By Friday however, Palmer's new-found confidence was beginning to have an unsettling effect on some of his co-workers. They noticed a change in him, when he talked to them it was more like an interrogation. He stared at them, eyes never wavering and then his would narrow as if he was trying to catch them in some type of lie. He was trying out his new advice from Gibbs, really looking people in the eye and he found it exhilarating how they seemed to back down. Even Tony had stopped teasing him incessantly.

Palmer walked out of the evidence garage, leaving Tony, Ziva and McGee to continue their work on the evidence they collected from the trailer. Tony followed his retreat with suspicious eyes until he disappeared into the elevator before he turned to his co-workers to voice his concerns about Palmer's change.

"You two notice anything hinky about the autopsy gremlin lately?"

"Hinky, Tony? No. But I have noticed Jimmy seems to have found his confidence."

"Yeah. Well put, Ziva. Palmer is more confident. After all, he had quite a week. He chased down a bad guy, got shot at... and caught said bad guy all by himself."

"Yeah, but... it's I don't know. It's like he's challenging me... ME! The autopsy gremlin is challenging ME!"

"Maybe he is just letting you know... in his own way, that it is time to stop, Tony." Ziva was tactful as always and McGee gave her a grateful smile.

"Stop what?" Tony was clueless as usual when it came to his own actions and how they affected the people around him.

"The teasing, the nicknames... the practical jokes at his expense?" McGee spoke softly, knowing from experience what Palmer was going through. He had endured years of that type of abuse from Tony before he finally got up the nerve to tell him to stop.

Tony takes a moment to consider this... seeing for the first time that Jimmy Palmer was now truly a part of the team. He'd been in the field with them, taken rounds from bad guys and risked his life to keep that suspect from escaping.

"Okay, maybe it is time to ease up on the autopsy gre... aahh, on Palmer. But I am not inviting him to this weekend's gaming challenge. No way I want him messing up my mojo with that mini-Gibbs stare he's been practicing all week." The others just laugh in agreement and get back to processing the evidence.

* * *

Things quiet down in the office and no big cases come their way. They are actually scheduled to have the weekend off and the whole team is looking forward to it. Tony and McGee had planned to spend the weekend competing in an online gaming war that they had become surprisingly skilled at. Once Tony let go of the stigma that only geeks played online games, he became as addicted to it as Tim. Since McGee had the ultimate gaming set up at his house, with his mega-computer wired directly into his fifty-five inch plasma screen TV, Tony would be spending the weekend there.

Abby and Ziva also had plans, but of a more civilized nature. They were planning to spend one day at a local spa, exclusive and expensive, being pampered and preened. Then, they would head over to McGee's house to see how the boys were faring in the online competition. They had no doubt the two video warriors would make it into the final rounds of the competition... and they wanted to be there to cheer their friends on.

Gibbs is planning to spend the weekend with Holly at his house, as had become their pattern. From Friday evening to Monday morning he could pretend she was there, living with him the way he wanted her to... but hadn't actually asked her yet. Maybe this weekend they would have the long overdue talk about Holly moving in with him. They had been dating over a year now and life was about as perfect as Gibbs dared let himself expect. The only thing that would make it better was if Holly agreed to move into his home... thereby eliminating their difficult schedule of time split between their two residences.

Away from work on Friday evening, Gibbs has a few errands to run, mainly stocking up on things for the weekend at his house. He was standing in line at the local grocery store when he suddenly had that feeling again. Something catches the corner of his eye, a glimpse of... something, but when he turns there is nothing there. He sighs inwardly and realizes he needs this weekend off more than he thought. Taking his packages, he heads out to his car, stows them in the trunk and then flips his phone open to hit the speed dial.

"Hey, babe... how did the meeting go?" Gibbs drops into the driver's seat as a smile creases his face at hearing her voice. She gives him her usual short, but entertaining rundown on the hassles of operating her growing business. When she is done, he responds, "Sounds like you could use a nice dinner out... say at Ruth's Chris in Crystal City?"

"Ohh, nice... and exactly what I need. An excellent steak and good wine while we watch the planes come and go at Reagan airport. What time can I expect you?" Her sultry tone oozes through the phone to him and he smiles again.

"I'll pick you up at seven... then back to my place for a nice long, quiet weekend."

"The whole weekend, huh? How did you manage to get your team off for a whole weekend?"

"We're overdue. I'll see you in a bit." He flips his phone shut and scans the road before pulling out into traffic and heading home. Once again he feels a strange feeling of being watched and his eyes scan the side and rearview mirrors, but nothing suspicious is seen. He sighs again and punches the radio button, letting the country music ease the tension in his gut.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Saturday was a leisurely day for Gibbs and Holly, spending time in the basement, working on his boat all afternoon. It was something they truly enjoyed as it was relaxing, fun and allowed them to be close while he taught her skills of woodworking. By evening, their growling stomachs are reminding them they haven't eaten since breakfast so they decide to stop for the day. They are both coated in a light film of sawdust, smelling of wood and bourbon as they finally come upstairs. Gibbs stops at the top of the stairs and slips his sweatshirt off over his head, being careful not to dump the sawdust from it on the floor. He tosses it into the laundry basket nearby and feels a pair of soft hands snake around his waist from behind.

Holly has been struggling to control her passion all afternoon; but the sight of Gibbs in his white t-shirt got to her. There was just something about him like this, sweaty and covered in sawdust that turned her on. Her arms tighten around his waist as she lays her head against his back, feeling the dampness from his perspiration and breathing in the musky smell of him.

He smiles, it was the same every time they worked in the basement. He hadn't really believed her when she told him about having a fantasy working with wood in his basement. Now, after a year with her, he knew it was a fantasy that left her hot and wet and unable to keep he hands off of him.

"You gonna let me take a shower first?"

"Why waste the water when we'll shower afterwards?" Her logic was infallible and she knew it. Her hands slowly began to untuck his t-shirt from his jeans, then gathered it in her hands as she pulled it up and off his body.

Gibbs turns in her grasp, placing his hands lightly on her hips as she leaned in to run her nose gently through the damp hair on his chest. When her tongue flicks out to taste one hard nub, his hands fist into the loose fabric of her sweatpants. his NIS t-shirt that she adopted fits her loosely, hanging down below her hips. It had never looked so good on anyone and he particularly liked to see her long bare legs exposed beneath it. He slowly glides his hands down over her hips, pushing the material with him as he goes. Her nibbling on his nipples is interrupted by her movement as she steps out of the material pooling at her feet.

Her hands quickly deal with the barrier of his jeans, undoing the button and lowering the zipper, but she knew that was as far as he would let her go in disrobing him right now. Gibbs wasn't one to rush things and he savored the anticipation of exciting her. He on the other hand had a shorter fuse when she touched him. It was a control thing for him and Holly secretly enjoyed not having to be the one to hurry things along or fondle a man to get him ready for sex. She runs her hand gently across the bulge in his jeans and moans at the obvious indication that Gibbs needed no such help.

His hand moves to grasp her hand, moving it away from his manhood as a deep groan of pleasure rumbles up from his throat. He guides her hand up to his mouth, kissing her palm gently before he nips her fleshy inner thumb as a warning. Holly raises her head to meet his gaze, a smile curving her lips up as she leans into him and rubs her hips against his. He groans again and uses his free hand to stop the motion as he presses her hips hard into his.

"You're kind of...aaahhh..." His words stop as her bare leg snakes in between his and eases up just enough to glide along his groin.

"Kind or what, Jethro?" She dares to lift her leg against him once more as his hands clamp down firmly on her hips to stop the movement.

"I was gonna say frisky... but you are definitely being a naughty girl." He suddenly lifts her up by her hips, tossing her easily over his shoulder as she squeals and grabs onto his strong back for support. He turns and heads for the living room as one hand delivers a well-aimed stinging smack on her exposed ass.

"AAAHHH! JETHRO! Put me down!" Holly can't maintain the proper note of indignation in her voice as the laughter mixes in with her demand. She slaps his back playfully and is rewarded by a second firm smack of his hand on her ass.

"You need a lesson..." He strides firmly across the kitchen and into the dim living room; ignoring her squeals of indignation. He carefully drops her onto the sofa, with her upper body draped across the back and knees supporting her on the seat cushion. He takes a moment to gaze at her body, letting his eyes glide slowly up from her long, tanned legs, to her hips that are not quite covered by the disheveled shirt. As his eyes continue up, he takes in her tousled hair and the look of exhilarated anticipation in her eyes as she glances back at him. Gibbs stands over her, placing a hand on the center of her ass. He moves it slowly up her spine, pressing her gently into the sofa as he leans over her. When his hand reaches her neck, he moves her hair aside and then lowers his mouth to her throat.

His lips start out gentle, exploring the sort skin behind her left ear, but as they travel towards her shoulder, his teeth begin to nip her harder. Holly holds her breath as his teeth close over her flesh, holding her as he now leans his hips into her bare ass. She feels the rough texture of his jeans, the scrape of the zipper's teeth on her soft skin and whimpers softly as he thrusts against her. His weight is resting on the back of the sofa as he growls huskily and drags his hips across her tender skin again.

"Jethro... aahh..." She tucks her hips, trying to avoid the red welts the zipper's metal teeth will leave on her skin. "The zipper..."

He stills his hips and brings his mouth back up to her cheek, kissing her gently several times as he allows his weight to press down on her. "Wouldn't be a problem if you weren't so impatient, Hol."

"I can't help it. I want you." Her husky plea is almost his undoing as he groans softly against her throat and presses his hips into hers gently.

He knows the zipper is biting into her skin and he is careful not to press too hard and cause her pain. He decides to torment her a bit longer as he continues to nibble on her throat as he moves back up to her ear. "You want it that much?"

"Yes... thinking about you all afternoon."

Gibbs raises his weight from her, but keeps his mouth at her ear as he presses his hips firmly against her ass. The cold metal again scrapes her skin and she whimpers another breathless plea that sends tremors down his spine. He pushes up to stand so he can shove his jeans down and kick them off. His cock is hard and throbbing as he takes a moment to run his hand down its length and back up. Then he drops a gentle smack on her ass once more.

"Hold on."

He guides her hips further back as he grip them, allowing his cock to slip between her legs and brush over her sensitive core. Holly grips the back of the sofa and presses back against him as he repeats the motion. Then without warning, Gibbs lines his cock up and drives it into her hard and deep, stopping as his hips press flush against her thighs. A breathless gasp escapes her as her body adjusts to the sudden intrusion, but any discomfort is quickly replaced with a spreading tingle.

Gibbs wastes no time with gentleness; what Holly wants right now is basic, animalistic... raw, rough sex. He grips her hips tightly as a deep groan escapes him and he begins a rhythm of hard deep thrusts, pulling her back onto his cock as he drives forward. Her nails bite into the sofa's plaid material, holding on as she is jerked back and forth with the force of it. She raises her head, moaning with each thrust and arching up to look back at him. Their eyes hold for a long moment, building the tension between them until Gibbs finally curves one arm around her waist, laying over her back as he brings his free hand up to cradle her jaw, and crushing her mouth to his in a harsh, desperate kiss.

Their moans mingled into one long husky desire to lose themselves in that moment when they can't tell where he ends and she begins. Gibbs is sweating as he maintains the hard, fast pace until Holly's body suddenly arches up to his and she cries out. Every nerve inside her body suddenly shatters in a medley of exquisite sensation. Gibbs feels her clamping down on his cock as he drives deeply into her body and his hoarse cry joins hers. He tenses as he is overwhelmed by his own intense release. His body lies heavily over hers as he gasps for air and tries to regain control of his body. His legs are shaking and he places one knee on the sofa between hers to keep from collapsing.

After several minutes, Holly finally releases her grip on the sofa to reach out and stroke her fingers through the hair at the back of his head. They are face to face and his eyes slowly open to show her the soft pools of deep blue. He smiles and then kisses the tip of her nose as he asks, "You okay?"

"Uhm-hmm... good." Her lids droop seductively as she smiles back at him.

"When you do that to me..." He slowly grinds his hips against hers, causing another soft moan to escape her lips. "... you know what happens."

She just smiles and strokes her fingers down over his neck as she agrees, "I do... and now we can go shower."

Gibbs chuckles and lazily stands up, pulling her up with him as he allows her shirt to drop back into place, covering her. He helps her stand up and they head upstairs hand in hand.

* * *

After a quiet dinner and a couple of beers. he and Holly are lying on sofa together. The house is dark with only the fireplace to shed a glow over them. Gibbs is on his back with Holly lying over him sharing slow, sultry kisses. As their kisses become more and more intense, Holly feels his hard cock pressing into her belly. She smiles and rotates her hips gently until he groans and brings his hands up under her t-shirt. Holly lifts herself up as his palm curves around her breast and gives it a gentle squeeze. She enjoys the caress as she kisses him again, twining her tongue hungrily with his as her passion rises.

When she finally pulls back, a soft moan escapes her and she sits up to take off her shirt. Her arms are curving up around her shoulders when she catches movement out of the corner of her eye. Something moved in the bushes just outside the window and she suddenly gasps and drops back sharply onto Gibbs' chest. Gibbs feels her tension and the sudden rapid breathing as she softly whispers, "Oh, my God!"

"Holly, what's wrong?"

"Someone is outside the window! Watching us!" She keeps her voice at a whisper, but her alarm is obvious.

Gibbs tenses as well as his hands come up to grasp her shoulders, holding her still. He can't raise up enough to see over the back of the sofa so he pulls her closer and locks his eyes on hers in the dim light.

"You sure? What did you see?"

"The bush was moving,.. on the driveway side. And there was a dark shape, like a head and shoulders."

"Okay, let me slide out from under you."

He slips sideways at the same time she does and silently slips out from under her. He now covers her with his body so she is shielded and he can see out the window. He pretends to keep kissing her, but sees enough to know someone is there in the bushes watching them. His gut churns again and he realizes all the feelings he's had for the past week were accurate... someone was watching him. He quickly forms a plan and lowers his head to softly whisper it to her.

"Stay here. I'm gonna use an excuse to get into the kitchen and out the back door." He places a comforting kiss on her brow, then sits up casually and talks in a louder voice. "Think I've had enough bourbon. Gonna put on a pot of coffee. I'll be right back."

He stands up and grabs his gun off the table as he goes; being careful to keep it in front of him. With one last look at her he walks casually to the kitchen as she plays along and calls after him, "Bourbon never interfered with your ability before..."

He hesitates in the doorway and turns back to glare at her, "Never said it did. Just want some coffee... you know I live on the stuff."

He rounds the corner casually, but once out of sight he takes off for back door. He opens it silently and then scans outside for others. When he sees nothing along the back of the house, he silently slips outside and begins to creep up driveway to front yard. He is tense and prepared for anything as he stops at the corner of the house where the bushes start. He crouches low with his gun nestled against his back and hears the bushes rustling as a barely audible whispers, "Alcohol affects performance... hmm."

The voice registers in his brain as vaguely familiar, but he dismisses it as Gibbs suddenly launches himself at the intruder, tackling him and sending them both flying through the small bush and out into the front yard. He lands hard on top of him, pinning him as an unmanly squeal like a startled pig erupts from the guy. Gibbs barely has time to focus on the squirming man as he lands a solid punch to his jaw and the man stops struggling as he now whimpers. Gibbs has his gun out and pointed at the guy's face before the pain can even register in the intruder's mind.

"Ooowww..." A hand comes up to rub his sore jaw, but stops as it hits something cold, hard and dangerously close to his face.

"Move and it'll be the last thing you ever do!" Gibbs growls his warning as he jabs the gun into the man's cheek, pressing home his point. The body beneath him goes deathly still. It is in that moment that recognition finally creeps into Gibbs' adrenaline fueled tunnel vision. "Palmer!?"

"Uuhh... yes?" Palmer is frightened out of his mind at being the focus of Gibbs' aggressive anger. He is afraid to move, not quite sure if Gibbs' growled order included his lips too. The throbbing pain in his jaw is momentarily forgotten as Gibbs suddenly sits back, jamming his gun into the back of his waistband. He glares at Palmer for another long moment and then suddenly grabs ahold of Palmer's shirt collar and stands up. He jerks the limp man impatiently to his to his knees, causing him to whimper again.

"Oh GOD! Don't kill me!"

From the dim street light across the road, Gibbs confirms that his stalker is in fact the timid autopsy gremlin. The name given to him by DiNozzo seems appropriately fitting for the man dangling from his fist at this moment. Palmer has lost his glasses somewhere in the struggle, but his eyesight is good enough to focus on Gibbs' fist cocked dangerously for another strike. A sudden odor wafts up to Gibbs' nose; seeming to coincide with the small whimper of air that escapes Palmer's throat.

"You just piss yourself, Palmer?"

Palmer is now mortified on top of being terrified and in pain. He opens his mouth to speak, closes it and then tries again. When no words come, he merely nods and lowers his eyes to the fist still holding his shirt tightly around his neck.

Gibbs sighs heavily in frustration and yanks the younger man to his feet, never relinquishing his hold on his collar as he roughly drags his quarry over to the front porch. He shoves the limp body down into a chair there and finally releases his grip on the torn and wrinkled material. "STAY!"

He moves a few feet away in order to open the front door and call out to Holly inside. "Holly... it's okay. Can you grab me a pair of sweat pants?"

Holly appears inside the door, trying to get a glimpse of the man sitting slumped over in the chair, but unable to make out his face. Gibbs seems annoyed as well as angry and just gives her a quick shake of his head in answer to her questioning look. She hurries upstairs to do as he asked, and returns a moment later with the clean pants. When she hands them to her, she takes a step to join him on the porch, but he stops her with a quiet request. "We'll be in, in a minute. Start some coffee. We're gonna need it."

He waits for her to back up, then closes the door and turns back to Palmer, still trying to figure out what Ducky's assistant was doing lurking outside his window spying on them at this time of night. He is too angry at the moment to even ask him so he merely tosses the sweatpants at him. "Change." Palmer lets the pants hit him in the face and then fall limply to his lap, still too mortified to move. Gibbs' next command is not so subtle and jolts him into action. "Now, Palmer!"

Palmer grabs the sweat pants as his eyes shoot up to meet the angry glare of his boss... well, his boss's boss actually. He quickly fumbles with the sweat pants, looking embarrassed and Gibbs lets out another long sigh of frustration and turns his back on the younger man. While he is waiting, Gibbs scans the street, looking for any vehicle out of place. There are none and a moment later he turns back to face his stalker.

"Where is your car?"

"Ahh, two blocks over on Dempsey." His answer is hesitant, still fearful of Gibbs' anger.

Gibbs studies him, never having thought Palmer was capable of the skill necessary to do covert surveillance. Maybe that case where he got shot at and later stopped the suspect had more of an effect on him that Gibbs realized. He puts that thought to the back of his mind as he yanks his thumb towards the front door.

"Inside."

"I... no... I'll just be... aaahhh!" Palmer makes a hesitant step towards the stairs leading down to the front yard, but quickly finds himself trapped in the strong grip of Special Agent Gibbs.

This time, Gibbs has one hand wrapped in a vice-like grip around the back of his neck, effectively turning Palmer towards the front door and shoving him ahead of him. "I said inside...now!"

Palmer shuffles ahead of Gibbs into the house, walking on his toes to alleviate the harsh pressure on his neck. Without his glasses his vision is blurry, but he can make out the large objects of furniture and the silhouette of Holly standing in the kitchen doorway. His cheeks flush scarlet and it has nothing to do with the grip around his neck.

Holly has a hand over her mouth to cover gasp as she recognizes the young autopsy assistant from NCIS. She catches Gibbs eyes and sees his frustration as well, but knows to keep out of it for now. She turns back to grab the coffee mugs as Gibbs roughly shoves Palmer down in the chair closest to the door and releases his hold on him.

Gibbs paces back and forth, not trusting himself to speak until anger subsides a bit. Palmer keeps head down and stares at his hands in his lap, knowing his life is figuratively over... and if he makes a wrong move it may be over literally. Gibbs finally notices his glasses are gone.

"Where are your glasses, Palmer?"

"Uhm... outside, I think."

Holly comes in with two cups of strong black coffee and sets one on the table in front of Palmer while handing the other one to Gibbs. She gives him a worried look, but he just nods his head towards the front door and lays a hand on her shoulder as he uses a much less hostile tone of voice.

"Somewhere during the struggle, his glasses got lost. See if you can find them... blind as a bat without 'em."

He leans in to give her a quick peck on the cheek, letting her know his anger was now back under control. She nods and goes out to look for them, walking slowly and carefully so she doesn't accidentally step on them and break them. While searching she finds a small notebook and a pen in the place where Palmer had been hiding in the bushes. The bush is pretty much destroyed from the force of two grown men crashing though it and this is where she finally finds the glasses, hung up on a branch and dangling above the ground out of harm's way.

She takes all of her discoveries back to the porch and is about to go inside when curiosity gets the best of her. She leans in the door to flip on the porch light and spends a few moments scanning through the notebook. She gets some surprising insight into the shy young man she's only glimpsed around the NCIS office. She always thought he was hiding from her, but she never really thought much of it due to his shyness. Now she realizes he wasn't hiding... he was stalking her... and Gibbs.

All of his notes are comments on their actions, their interactions and questions about how Gibbs' techniques would work on the women Palmer knew. By the time she is done reading, she has to again cover her mouth to hold in the amused chuckle that escapes her. Palmer was trying to improve his odds with women by shadowing his idol... hoping to learn from the...' Zen master of love'? Is that how he really saw Gibbs?.

When the faint odor of urine reaches her nose it crinkled up in distaste and her eyes scan the porch for the source. She sees the pants and underwear lying on the floor where Palmer had been sitting and smirks and softly says, "Oh, Mr. Palmer, you have a long way to go if you want to be like Gibbs."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Holly stashes the small notebook in her pocket until she can decide how best to handle that little piece of the puzzle. With her composure back in place she steps inside and rounds the corner just as Gibbs asks the question that brings a small gasp from her.

"How long were you out there, Palmer?" His tone is still stern, but more fatherly now that he's calmed down.

She is behind Palmer as the same thought rushes through her mind. Her eyes fly up to meet Gibbs' and she can tell he is also worried that Palmer may have witnessed their sex games on the sofa from earlier in the evening.

"No... not long." Palmer is keeping his head down, too embarrassed by all that has happened to even look him in the eye. "Maybe a half hour?"

Holly lets out a silent sigh of relief can't hold back the grin she gives Gibbs, who just raises one brow as he silently questions how she can find any of this amusing. She tries to compose herself as she softly clears her throat and steps further into the room with the glasses in hand.

"Here you go, Jimmy. Not even damaged."

"Oh... thank you." He takes the glasses and puts them on as he looks from her to Gibbs. Being able to clearly see the anger on his idol's face makes him wish he'd left his glasses off. He quickly lowers his eyes to his hands in his lap once more.

Holly looks from one to the other and then dares to interject herself into the interrogation of Jimmy Palmer, however she does it a bit more gently than Gibbs. She sits down on the sofa on the end nearest to Palmer's seat and slowly crosses her legs. Both men pause to watch her motions; as she intended. She is now on his level, not standing over him and dominating him as Gibbs was doing; and yet somehow in charge now.

Knowing Gibbs as she does, Holly has no doubt he would get the truth out of him in short order... but at what cost? Jimmy would never recover from a full force Gibbs interrogation and their work relationship would undoubtedly crumble as well. She gives Gibbs a silent look, imploring him to let her handle this and after a tense moment he sighs and backs off to stand a few steps farther away.

"Jimmy, you wanna explain what's going on here?" Her tone is calm, quiet and has an instant effect on the nervous young man.

His eyes come up hesitantly, drawn to her, but then they dart over to Gibbs and drop once more in fear. She keeps her voice calm as she reaches out to lay her hand on his arm. "Hey... it's okay, really. We just want to understand... what you were doing."

His eyes again come up to meet hers and with a pathetic half sigh, half whimper Jimmy finally says the words he is sure will be the cause of his demise. "I... I... didn't mean any harm... I swear!" His eyes dart from hers to Gibbs and then back as his voice falters and he lowers his head once more. "I... I just wanted to see... how... I mean what makes... why Agent Gibbs... well... is the way he is."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Palmer?!" Gibbs' voice rises again as his frustration flares.

Holly gestures for him to back off and calm down, her eyes conveying her warning and Gibbs glares at her a moment, then goes to sit down in the chair by the fire. Holly turns her attention back to Jimmy and gives him a moment to recover before she continues.

"So... you've been... watching Agent Gibbs." Jimmy nods, but doesn't dare look up at the man now sitting across the room from him. "Okay. I guess you were doing that for a good reason. I think you need to explain it, Jimmy... just so there's not misunderstandings, like..."

"Yeah, like you're a perverted stalker." Gibbs is finding it very hard to keep his mouth shut when his gut is telling him Jimmy isn't being honest with them.

"NO! Agent Gibbs, I would never do that! I mean... I'm not interested in you like that. I mean... I am, but not like you're thinking." Jimmy fumbles over his attempt to explain and Holly once again has to suppress the smile that tugs at the corner of her mouth.

"Well, just how is it then, Palmer? Cause from where I'm sitting you're looking an awful lot like a Peeping Tom." Gibbs forces his voice to sound calmer than he is so he won't get another glare from Holly.

There is a long silence as Jimmy once again drops his head, thinking they have already made up their minds about him. Holly knows the truth from what she read in his notebook and once again prompts him to tell Gibbs what has been going on.

"Jimmy, it's okay. Just tell us what you've been documenting... and why. Maybe we can help you with that."

His eyes come up again to meet hers and he realizes she found his notebook outside as well. His face flushes again and Gibbs' astute observation skills pick up on it. "Are you spying on me for a reason, Palmer?"

"No... yes... but it's not what you think. I'm not a pervert, Agent Gibbs... I... well, I... just wanted to learn... how to..." He dares to look up at his idol and sees him sitting forward in his chair, perched and ready to leap into action. His eyes are intent, but no longer flash with anger and Jimmy dares to tell him the truth. "... to be like you."

Gibbs can't believe what he is hearing and studies the younger man for a long moment, then glances over to see Holly nodding slightly in confirmation. He has no idea how she knows this, but apparently she knows something he doesn't. He takes a deep breath and forces his voice to remain calm.

"Why would you want to be like me? I'm nothing but a worn out old marine, short on patience, heavy on attitude and most people can't stand to be around me."

Gibbs is surprised when Palmer actually laughs at this and then seems to calm down as he looks across the room at the man he's thought of as perfect. "That's just the image you want people to see... and I understand that, Agent Gibbs. You're in charge, you need to be gruff and tough and distant. But that's not the real you."

"It's not?"

"Sounds to me like he's got you figured out, Jethro." The humor in Holly's voice has him giving her a warning glare, which only makes her smirk more. "You know he's right."

Gibbs realizes he hasn't given Palmer enough credit for his observation skills... just like he hadn't realized his bravery in stopping that suspect last week... or his skill in surveilling him unseen until tonight. He decides to give him the benefit of the doubt and see where this leads.

"Okay, you've obviously spent some time thinking about this, but why?"

"That's easy... you're so confident, so brave... so cool. You're a natural leader and people want to follow you even when you're not the one in charge. Everyone instantly trusts you and is drawn to you like a magnet. Kids love you, women love you... hell, even men love you!"

This gets him an immediate glare from Gibbs and a chuckle of laughter from Holly which is quickly stifled when his glare turns on her too. Palmer is quick to explain his comment to avoid incurring the wrath of Gibbs again.

"I don't mean me! God, I may want to be you... or at the very least be like you, but I DO NOT want to be WITH you...in that way... if you know what I mean."

Gibbs watches Palmer trying his best to clarify that he hasn't been stalking Gibbs because he's attracted to him sexually. One thing he said caught Gibbs' attention and he diverts the conversation back onto safe ground.

"You want to be me?" His confusion is obvious, not understanding why anyone would want to be as dysfunctional and socially inept as he admittedly was in most situations. DiNozzo had gotten it right when he'd jokingly called him a functional mute.

"Well, yeah... who wouldn't want to be you?" His honesty leaves no doubt that his desire is sincere.

"You may not notice the effect you have on people, Jethro, but I have to agree with Jimmy. People are drawn to you... they want to be near you, if they can't actually be you." She knows this is uncomfortable for Gibbs to hear, but she continues, "Look at DiNozzo... he practically imitates you when you're not around and when you are he's always a step ahead of your next request. Ziva looks at you as her surrogate father and idolizes you. Tim... well, Tim has become a man because of the influence you've had on him."

"Yeah, that's exactly what Abby said!" Palmer realizes his mistake too late as both sets of eyes suddenly dart to him.

"You've been talking to Abby about me?" The tension in his voice lets them know he is not happy about that.

"I... I was talking to her about... what a pathetic excuse for a man I am... compared to you. She just... Abby suggested I watch you, learn from you so I could be more like you."

"Abby told you to become my stalker?"

"No... no, that wasn't her intention... or mine, actually. It just sort of happened. The more I observed you, the more you fascinated me... and then I..." He trails off as he weakly gestures towards the front window and the bushes where he had been hiding.

"Just what were you hoping to learn... from watching me, Palmer?"

"Oh, he's learned a lot, actually." She pulls out the small black notebook and hears Jimmy's soft groan of anxiety. She flips it open and scans a few pages, reading notations from them. "'Walk softly and keep the element of surprise'... or, 'is always polite, even to clerks, security guards and doormen'... or, 'know the answer to the question before you ask it'... and my favorite so far is, 'has a rule for everything... need to learn the rules'."

Gibbs has to admit Palmer has been paying attention, but with that thought he is almost afraid to ask what he documented about his observations tonight. "Anything about tonight in there?"

"No... not yet, anyway." Holly smirks and gives him a quick wink.

"Is that what you were mumbling when I came around the corner? Something about performance?"

Palmer blushes again and nods, "You... that's what you said... too much liquor inhibits performance."

"Just for the record... I did not say that, she did." He points to Holly and the amusement in his voice causes Palmer to give a shaky smile in return. "I have never had that problem."

"True." Palmer looks from Gibbs to Holly and breaks into a wide grin as she confirms his position. "But, just so we're clear, we were just making stuff up so Gibbs could have an excuse to get into the kitchen."

Palmer looks from one to the other and then realizes why they had been playing along like that. "OH! You knew I was out there! Wow... you are so good!"

"Jimmy, you're lucky I didn't shoot you. That was an incredibly stupid thing to do... you know that, right?" His father-tone has emerged once again and even as scolding as it is, it soothes Palmer.

"Yes, I do... and it won't happen again... I just didn't know how else to... you know."

There is another long silence as the three of them sit wondering how this all got so surreal. It was so far outside the realm of their normal expectations of the normally timid medical assistant that it was hard to comprehend. Holly, being more open-minded when it came to matters of the heart, so to speak, is the first to bridge the gap between Gibbs' strict world and Palmer's out of control life.

"Well, you could have just asked Jethro... to... help you with that?"

Gibbs' head comes up sharply as her words sink in. What was she doing? Before he has a chance to tell her exactly what he thinks of that idea, Palmer's face is lit by another wide grin.

"Really?! You'd actually do that?!" He jumps up, excited at the prospect of actually being allowed into the inner circle of Gibbs' awareness.

"Palmer, I don't..." Gibbs is trying to dispel his enthusiasm without crushing him, but once again Holly interrupts him to add her own thoughts on it.

"I don't see any reason why Jethro wouldn't agree to... spending some time with you, Jimmy. Just a little time... mentoring him like you do your team... away from work, of course."

Jimmy is staring at Gibbs expectantly, excited at the prospect of spending time with his idol and he didn't care where. Gibbs looks up into his bright eyes, which remind him of a puppy eager to play fetch with his master. Then he looks over to Holly who gives him another wink of encouragement. Feeling trapped and not liking the only choice available to him, Gibbs is suddenly on his feet, pacing as he tries to come up with an alternative.

When nothing comes to him, he finally stops in front of Jimmy and glares at him as he points his finger in the younger man's face and growls out his conditions "Okay, but this is strictly confidential... you got that, Palmer? One word of this gets out to anyone... and I mean anyone and your body will never be found, understood?"

"Yes, sir! Yes sir, Agent Gibbs!" Palmer reaches out and grasps the hand that Gibbs had been pointing at him with, shaking his hand enthusiastically.

Gibbs finally manages to pull his hand from the frantic grip and lays a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. He grips just hard enough to bring Palmer to a halt, then he sighs and adds, "One more thing... at work, it's Agent Gibbs. Away from work... it's just Gibbs."

"Right! Got it Ag... Gibbs." Jimmy is grinning happily and Gibbs can't believe what he's just gotten himself into. Once they get Palmer out of here , he and Holly are going to have a long talk about what exactly he's supposed to be accomplishing with Palmer.

Gibbs pats him on the shoulder and then steps back, signaling an end to the conversation and Palmer's stay as he motions to the front door. "You can bring those back later... and don't forget your own when you go."

At the mention of his urine soaked pants, Palmer's gaze drops to the floor, once again embarrassed by his weakness. That had not been Gibbs' intention so he gives his ego a little boost. "How's your jaw?"

"Uhm, sore, but it'll be okay, I think." Palmer suddenly jerks his head up when Gibbs' hand gently lifts his chin to examine the spot.

"You'll live. If anyone asks where you got the bruise, just tell 'em it was a misunderstanding."

"But won't they want to know what it was about?" It was obvious Palmer was not prone to lying or being deceptive.

"Maybe, just smile and say, 'the other guy isn't confused anymore' and leave it at that."

"But they'll think... Oohh... I get it! They'll think I won the fight, right?!" Palmer is grinning like a fool again and Gibbs has his doubts if he will be able to pull it off... especially if any of his trained investigators ask him about it.

Holly stands up and comes to Jimmy, gently looping her arm through his and turning him towards the door. Guiding him since he hasn't taken Gibbs' hint that it was time for him to leave yet. She pats his arm as she reaches out to open the door and lowers her voice to whisper some words of advice to him.

"Men of few words are intriguing, Jimmy. Don't over explain yourself. Let people come to their own conclusions. Night." She gently pushes him out the door and closes it behind him. When she turns around, Gibbs is standing there with a look that demands answers.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"You wanna tell me what I just agreed to?"

"I know you're upset..."

"Not upset... just wanted to rip his head off out there! What the hell was he thinking!?" Gibbs paces back into the living room, then back to the hallway where Holly is still standing by the door. "I could have killed him! Does he realize that?!"

"I'm sure he does now." She comes to him and takes his hand in hers, feeling the tension in him and tries humor to calm him down. "Especially when he peed his pants in your front yard."

Gibbs glares down at her for a long moment, then can't help letting his lip curl up in a partial smile at the memory. "He was like a rag doll... just went limp and whimpered like a whipped pup, pissin' on himself."

"It's not funny... I know that, but... damn, I wish I could have seen that moment!" She leans in and buries her face in his chest as she chuckles softly at the thought of Palmer at Gibbs' mercy.

Gibbs wraps his arm around her for a moment, rubbing her back gently before he steps around her and leans over to ensure the lock on the front door is in place. After the events of this evening, he wasn't taking any chances. One stalker was enough and his gut was still churning. "Come on."

He turns to lead her upstairs, flipping off the light as he goes and Holly follows him, smirking with the images of poor Jimmy still in her mind. Once upstairs, Gibbs releases her hand and then sighs heavily as he hoists his t-shirt up and off. Tossing it in the nearby laundry basket, Gibbs heads for the bathroom. He is leaning over the sink, splashing water on his face when he feels Holly's hands wrap around his waist from behind. He turns off the water and reaches for a towel as their eyes meet in the mirror. It was still early... and their plans had been interrupted by Palmer's untimely discovery.

"How am I supposed to... I see him every day at work. Gonna be damned awkward."

"For a while, maybe, but just think about how much you'll be helping him."

"Like to help him out the door with my boot up his ass... pulling a stunt like that." Gibbs runs a hand over his jaw, testing the bristle there. He then covers her hand with his own and runs her hand over the same area. "What do ya think?"

"About your beard? That's up to you."

She kisses his back slowly and gently as he holds her hand against his cheek. She refuses to be one of those snippy women who demands a man shave before bed if he wants to get lucky. Instead, she subtly let him know that if he didn't feel like shaving, then his activities... would be limited. If he wanted more... then shaving was a good idea so she wouldn't have to cover up the razor-burn the next morning.

"But about Jimmy, I think you can really change his life, Jethro."

"More interested in yours." He grumbles softly and bends to place a kiss on the palm of her hand before turning in her arms to face her. Resting back on the countertop, he pulls her in between his legs in a loose hug. She recognizes the look in his eyes, serious and deep in thought and she waits for him to share what's on his mind.

"Move in with me, Holly."

That wasn't what she had expected him to say, but she knew this moment would come. In fact, she had begun to wonder if she should bring it up if he wasn't willing to do so. Now, she realizes he has been having the same thoughts that she has... that it was time to move their relationship to the next level.

"It's time, huh?"

"Yep. Been thinkin' about it a lot... and, I want you here." He leans forward to press his lips to hers in a gentle, loving kiss.

When he pulls back, she is smiling as she admits it has been on her mind as well. "Me too. All this shuffling between houses... days here, days there... it's exhausting. And we'd have like another hour every morning if you didn't have to leave to get ready for work."

"Uh-huh... get a lot done in an hour." He again leans in to kiss her again, letting the idea settle in before he goes further.

His teasing words bring a smile to her face as she wraps her arms around his neck and returns his kisses. His beard stubble rasps against her face as Gibbs groans softly and deepens the kiss, delving deeply for the sweetness he craves. When she finally pulls back, she kisses him softly several times as she gives him her answer. "Okay... but not... until... after you... help Jimmy."

Gibbs allows her to kiss him one last time, but he doesn't respond as his eyes open to look at her curiously. Why was it so important for her that he help Palmer over his insecurities? He holds her by the hips and pushes her back slightly until their eyes meet. "Why?"

"I... I just... see potential in him. And no, not that way so stop scowling at me." She grins as his brow furrows quickly at her words. "I mean... he has the potential to be a good man... like you. He just needs a little help." She leans in to kiss him again, this time more dominant as she urges his lips apart to kiss him deeply. Gibbs moans softly as she works her magic on him and they are soon lost in the passion that was interrupted earlier. When she finally pulls back, she is breathing heavier and her eyes have darkened to a thin halo of brown. She gives him a sexy smile as her finger runs down along his jaw and she teasingly adds, "On second thought... maybe you should shave."

She steps back and leaves him sitting on the edge of the sink with his arousal obvious and a playful smirk on his face. It was going to be one of those nights and right now, Gibbs only had one thing on his mind... and it wasn't helping Jimmy Palmer. He turns around to face the mirror again, grabbing the shaving gel and squirting some out into his hand before lathering up his face.

* * *

Lying flat on his back in that dazed, hazy state that Holly's loving always left him in, Gibbs could barely focus on anything except breathing. His heavy panting was loud in his ears and the weight on his chest wasn't helping, but at the moment his body was still humming and he wanted it to go on forever. His hand felt like lead, but he managed to lift it up around her back, stroking slowly along the length of her arched spine. His gentle caress elicits a soft, husky moan from his partner as she arches up further into his touch like a cat demanding to be petted.

Holly loved to lie here like this, connected physically and mentally after their intense loving. Their sweat mingling between them as their breathing labored to restore the oxygen levels in their bodies to normal. She felt limp, her whole body soft and pliable; draped over her lover with her face nestled into his neck. His hand gently stroking up her back, so softly that she moans as a tremor chases his fingers along their path.

In the year they have been together, it hadn't changed. Every touch, every kiss, every look left them wanting more... craving more. Holly sighs softly and slips her tongue out to glide up his damp throat, tasting his salty sweat and his head tilts slightly as her tongue approaches his ear. Even in this near catatonic state, he still craved her touch and his other hand gently brushes her hair back from her face. She lazily licks and nuzzles her way up to his ear where she tickles its sensitive lines with her tongue, then allows her soft breath to fan over them, causing another low, husky groan to escape him.

When he can focus sufficiently to think again, Gibbs realizes this is about as perfect as it was ever going to get for him. He wants her in his life, in his house and in his bed more than ever. "You are moving in here, right?"

"Can't build a boat at my place... so yeah, I guess so." She rests her head next to his listening to his steady heartbeat, his even breathing and the wheels turning in his head. "Why, you change your mind?"

"Nope, just wonderin' how long I gotta' babysit Palmer before I can start waking up next to you every day."

Her head comes up as she chuckles softly, causing him to groan happily in response. His hands press her hips down on his and when their eyes meet the sparkle of desire is once again in his eyes. She tries to ignore it and gives his last comment some serious consideration.

"It shouldn't take long, just spend some time with him. Show him the ropes, give him some pointers..."

"We are talking about Jimmy Palmer, you know. His nickname is the 'autopsy gremlin' for a reason. He's like that psycho 'Chucky' doll from that movie DiNozzo made me watch... always there when you turn around, grinning like... well, like he's... it's just weird."

"Maybe he just wants to be accepted... be part of the team. I know he isn't technically part of your team, but he is friends with all of them, Tony, McGee, Abby... even Ziva has taken him under her wing."

"Then why can't she be the one to... make him a man?" Gibbs still doesn't like the idea of having to be the one to do this... even though he agrees someone needs to help Palmer along.

"You want him to be a confident, capable man... or you want him traumatized, terrorized and possibly turned into a psychotic ninja killer?" Holly raises up and then eases herself over to the bed beside him. She turns on her back and runs a hand down over her belly, feeling the cool air immediately begin to dry her damp skin.

"Got a point there... Ziva would break him... but there's... no, scratch that. Tony would..."

"Not be a good influence on Palmer... could you handle having two of them around."

"No. God no... one DiNozzo is enough."

"Really, Jethro... it's a small thing to spend some time with him. Talk to him, man to man... show him what makes you so irresistible." She turns on her side to face him and gently places a soft kiss on his shoulder.

Gibbs turns to face her, lying on his side as he takes her hand once more. He kisses her fingers and considers her request... and her conditions before he speaks again. "For you... for this... okay, I'll do it."

"Good. And before you know it, we'll turn him into a man you can respect and any woman would want." She leaves it at that, not mentioning that she intends to help in the molding of Mr. Palmer.

* * *

Over the next week, the team was kept busy with a couple of cases. One was a missing staff sergeant who everyone suspected had just run off to binge on his gambling habit. Considering he disappeared with twenty thousand dollars of the Navy's money that outcome was very likely. Gibbs had McGee and Abby working that one, using their computer skills to track the wayward sergeant's gambling activities until they could locate him and bring him in to answer for his actions.

The other case was more serious. A nurse working at Bethesda Naval Hospital was found beaten and raped inside one of the rooms of the Psych Ward. The suspect was either an employee or a patient there since no other personnel had activated the keycard door lock to get in or out during that time period. They needed to find out quickly before he struck again. Tony was undercover working as an orderly where the attack happened. He had insisted that he'd be better suited to go in as a doctor, with his charisma and all. Gibbs just shook his head and put him in as an orderly, which brought him endless complaints from his senior field agent about having to do bed-pan duty.

Ziva had been working undercover as the unit secretary on the ward as well; and loving every minute of watching Tony performing his duties. They were certain the suspect would strike again because a patient had come forward to say she'd been attacked in her bed late at night. However, when the suspect knocked over her IV pole, causing a loud crash, he fled before he could complete the assault. Gibbs was keeping a low profile around the hospital so as not to raise suspicions from their suspect, but he was in constant contact with the Director of Nursing, the Chief Administrator and the local in-house security force. Only those critical personnel knew about the undercover operation and Gibbs wanted to keep it that way.

It was just a matter of time before they managed to isolate the person who fit the profile of a power rapist among the limited number of employees and patients in that wing of the hospital. Gibbs is at his desk, going through the personnel files on his computer, trying to find anything that would indicate they had violent tendencies. He sits back and removes his glasses to rub his eyes when he gets that feeling he is being watched again. Without even looking up, he raises his voice slightly and orders, "Palmer, get over here."

A moment later, Palmer is standing nervously in front of his desk, wondering if he is about to be fired after Gibbs had some time to think about what happened last weekend. Instead, Gibbs stands up and comes around to face him. He studies the younger man for a moment, noting the bruise is almost healed on his jaw.

"You drink coffee?"

"What? Do I? I mean... yes, I..." Jimmy is taken aback by the simple question when he was expecting Gibbs to be confrontational and angry.

"It's a simple, yes or no, question, Palmer." Gibbs contains his irritation with effort as he tries to wait patiently for the flustered young man to answer him.

"Oh, well, then yes, Agent Gibbs, I do." Palmer smiles, happy he's been able to answer the question.

"Good, coffee run, then." Gibbs steps around him and walks towards the elevators, but then realizes Jimmy isn't following after him. Gibbs controls his irritation again, realizing Palmer was not as alert as his team. He turns back to the younger man and prompts him, "You comin' or not?"

Palmer suddenly lurches forward in his haste to follow after Gibbs once he realizes that the comment about a coffee run had actually been an invitation. As they enter the elevator, Gibbs faces forward, watching the younger man fidgeting beside him. He realizes this is gonna take more than some time spent with him and reaches out to stop the elevator.

Palmer is stunned that he is actually in Gibbs' 'office'. Something he's only heard the others talk about. He grins and turns to face Gibbs, "Wow! So this is what it's like to be with you in the elevator!"

"You're about to find out what it's like to be head slapped If you don't calm down."

"Oh, sorry... was I too hyped up? I'm just ... you know, excited."

"Well, try being a little less excited, Palmer... you're not a five-year-old going to his first circus."

Gibbs turns back to turn the elevator on, noting the crest-fallen expression on Palmer's face as if he'd just taken his ice cream away from him. Gibbs decides to lessen the sharpness of his comment a little.

"Look at me... do I look like I'm jumpin' out of my skin all the time?"

"No. No you don't... and you're right. It's just a coffee run." Palmer stands up straighter and tries to stand still, but his hands are constantly fidgeting at his sides.

Gibbs leans out to flip the switch to on and the car begins its descent once more. Gibbs stands there until the doors are just about to open and then leans over to add one more instruction in a hushed tone. "And stop fidgeting."

Palmer freezes for a moment, but before he can fully comprehend what Gibbs meant by that, the older man is walking off down the hall towards the exit. Palmer's first instinct is to run after him, but then realizes that would look childish. Instead he takes a deep breath and walks after him, taking larger strides than normal to make up the distance until they are once again walking side by side. The short walk to the coffee shop Gibbs liked gave Palmer time to mimic his idol's demeanor, strolling with him in step.

Gibbs notices his attempts to mimic him, but keeps the smirk hidden as he allows Palmer to study his actions. Maybe it was better this way... so he wouldn't be tempted to start stalking him again. When they have their coffees and are walking back outside, Gibbs motions towards a bench along the walkway. When they are seated, Gibbs takes a moment to enjoy his coffee before he brings up the subject that has been bothering him since last weekend.

"Could have killed you last weekend, Palmer. Literally... I mean it, I had my gun in your face and I could have killed you."

"I know... and I'm sorry... really, sorry, Agent Gibbs."

"Don't apologize, Palmer, it's a sign of weakness."

"That's one of your rules...aahh, number...?" Jimmy's eyes scrunch closed as he tries to come up with the right answer.

"Forget my rules. You need to come up with your own rules. Ones that make sense in your life."

Jimmy opens his eyes in surprise, then smiles and sighs in relief, "Oh, good, 'cause some of your rules are tough ones for me."

Gibbs remains quiet and sips his coffee until Jimmy has had a chance to think about things. When Jimmy finally gets up the courage to talk to him about this, Gibbs sets his coffee down and gives him his full attention.

"I... I know I didn't handle that... that whole thing in the right way. I was not intending to stalk you... or Ms. Snow, but... I know that was how it looked to you." He lowers his eyes and isn't sure he should continue, but Gibbs gives him some quiet encouragement.

"That's good, Palmer. Own up to your mistakes."

"I am... I mean, I just wanted to see what you were all about, that's all." He plays with his coffee cup and then seems to realize he's fidgeting again and sets it down.

"This is all I am, Palmer. Just a marine who lives by a code of conduct, I may seem like someone you want to be, but in all honesty... I'm nothing special. Hell, I'm not any good at relationships... I've been divorced three times."

Palmer is about to argue with him on this point, but then he realizes Gibbs had not spoken out of a need to discuss his history. He was merely pointing out the obvious faults he had for the younger man.

"Modesty. That's one of the things I admire about you." Palmer surprises himself with his bravery in being able to say something like that to Agent Gibbs, but when Gibbs doesn't rip his head off he begins to relax.

They sit there in silence sipping their coffee for a long time, until Gibbs suddenly stands up, signaling their time together was over. As they are heading back to the NCIS office, Gibbs finally speaks with one more tidbit of advice for the younger man.

"Palmer, don't waste time seeking other people's approval, just be happy with who you are."

Jimmy holds the door for the older man and nods his understanding, but once inside they do not speak of it again as Jimmy heads back down to Autopsy while Gibbs takes the stairs back up to the bullpen.


End file.
